Adam Grovnitski
Adam Grovnitski is the "son" of Alexander Grovnitski, Ever since he was born he was hated by his father and he never properly understood why as all he ever wanted to do for years was follow in his fathers footsteps, but as he matured more he grew to resent his father and in many occasions actually tried to kill him. During the Hydro Wars Adam was given control of Edinburgh by his father and Adam hated this as he believed it wasn't at all important to the war and he left his post with his army and led a completely awful attack at a Hydro Industries base that resulted in a huge amount of deaths for his forces and practically nothing to the opposition.When he returned to Edinburgh he realized that Hydro industries were invading it and the battle of Edinburgh had begun. The battle was another complete failure for Adam as the battle only lasted 18 minutes and there were no causalities for hydro industries. Alexander was furious with his son and had him imprisoned in the a deep underwater prison complex. Adam was in this prison until the end of the war and when he arrived the hydro syndicate, his father gave him the role of chef in the cafeterias, Adam enjoyed this job and he became popular amongst the members of the Hydro syndicate. This was short lived though as a new chef came in named Stu that was a superior chef to Adam and he was quickly removed from his position and he had to work cleaning Stu's dishes. This was horrific work for Adam as he was allergic to macaroni. Adam found it difficult to find a job for quite a while until he was confronted by Bernie Reynolds who wanted him to help him maintain his robot army. Adam spent a day contemplating if he wanted to take this job but he decided he should. Adam actually was good at this job and he found he became a happy man again and he kept doing this job for a few months and he ended up becoming an integral part to the hydro droid initiative. He soon discovered he was a a bastard and had no claim to the hydro throne and this infuriated Adam and he began to reprogram the hydro droids to overthrow his father and also kill Stu for stealing his job as chef a while ago. The one mistake Adam made was accidentally telling Oliver about his plans and Oliver threaten to have him executed for such treason. Adam told Oliver that he has rigged the entirety of the hydro-syndicate with explosives (though he hadn't), and Adam wouldn't revolt and Oliver wouldn't tell anyone or else he would blow up everything. Oliver didn't really follow this though and shortly after Alexanders untimely demise he told everyone in a small council meeting about what Adam planned and they had Adam served a poisoned Stu-style Mac 'n' Cheese and Adam suffered a short and extremely painful death and his corpse was given to scientific research where they realised that he died from his allergic reaction before the poison even reached him. Category:Characters Category:Everything Category:Hydro Syndicate